How in the World?
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: Sydney get the surprise from her past. How will this change the life that she thought was perfect? How it it her mother can still reach her from the grave?


My name is Laura Nadia Bristow. I am the daughter of CIA agent Sydney Bristow and Danny Hecht. My maternal grandmother, Irina Derevko, and my mother's arch enemies Julian and Caitlyn Sark raised me. I met my mother for the first time six months ago when I was captured during a compromised mission with my Uncle Julian. My stepfather Michael Vaughn shot me through the shoulder, after I attacked my mother.

You have to understand that at this point I hated her for killing my grandmother, Irina. After I was caught I was put in a room with my grandfather, Jack Bristow, where he tried to interrogate me. All I said was "I will only speak with my mother." When asked who she was so that she could be contacted, I simply held out my arm so that I gave the impression that they had to do a D.N.A test to discover her identity.

Once the results came in, my mother entered the room with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." was all she could say. I could tell that she wanted to hug me, so I made it clear that I didn't want her to touch me. So instead she wanted to know how I even existed. "I'm the child that you thought that you lost with Danny." At hearing that the tears began to fall.

"Why is it that you hate me?" she asked taking a seat in the chair that Jack had been using, across from me.

"Because you killed the woman who raised me." I snapped, "Your own mother."

"Irina raised you?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yes, how do you think that I got my name?" I knew that she would pick up on the sarcasm in my voice.

"What is your full name?"

"Laura Nadia Bristow. Grandma, thought that with your name as a reminder I would become greater than you." I explained, making no attempt to hide my pride when speaking of my grandmother.

"Nadia, after your aunt. Coincidentally before she even met your aunt and learned her name. But I'm surprised she gave you Bristow instead of Derevko. But she died 10 years ago who has raised you since then?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"You don't have any left. Danny was an only child and Nadia is dead. So who are the aunt and uncle who raised you?" I knew that she wasn't going to like my answer.

"Julian Sark." I said, with a small grin appearing on my face, (one that I was told looked a lot like Uncle Julian's).

"I would like to get to know you better than answers from an interrogation. I would like it if you would spend time with me. Do you think that it would be possible?" I knew that she wanted to get to know me like any mother would like to get to know their child, especially since she thought that I died nearly 16 years. But I just wasn't sure that I wanted to know her.

"With you and your family…"

"No, with just me. You'll meet them later. Well, technically you've already met you stepfather. I'll introduce you to your brother and sister later. So what do you say?" mom was still crying yet she was trying to look hopeful at the same time.

"Sure I got nothing to lose." Agreeing to spend time with my mother without interference, little did I know that I was going to living in a safe house with my mom for three months. Just long enough for us to start acting like mother and daughter rather than strangers who happened to be related. I won't bore you with the details of those three months, where I learned what I had been missing out on my entire life, how to trust someone and how to be a kid something that I had never been given the opportunity to be before I met my mom. But when we finally moved my stuff into the Vaughn house I was instantly the enemy.

My stepfather, Michael Vaughn was polite and civil in front of everyone, especially my mom, but when it was just us, the man was the guy an asshole. When we came back my grandfather, Jack Bristow, the director of A.P.O gave me a job, to help undo some of the stuff I helped Sark and Derevko do, regardless of the fact that I was still a teenager, I was a teenager who had been trained from birth to be the perfect is where the real story starts.

To try to 'rescue' me from my 'brainwashing' Sark kidnapped my sister, Isabelle. He sent my mother and Vaughn on a wild goose chase, chasing a false lead, while I noticed this trick and tried to tell them but Vaughn won't hear anything of it, so I left and confronted him myself.

"Laura, dear, you can either return to the team or watch as I kill your sweet little baby sister then kill you for your betrayal."

"Sorry Uncle Julian but I want to stay exactly where I am." He really didn't like that answer.

And since he saw what I did as the worst betrayal, he ordered his team to kill me. "Kill her as soon as I leave, I have to go taunt her parents with the information that I ordered the death of two of their children." He was laughing as he turned walked away.

Unfortunately for his new team they attempted hand-to-hand combat, my specialty. With a right to a temple, a left to another ones gut, a foot to a groin, and a roundhouse kick to another temple, they where face down on the ground.

In turn I got a few shot to the face, which isn't bad considering that I was out numbered six to one, and my training only prepared me for the disadvantage of three on one. Sark had obviously forgotten how skilled I was because he simply stood there with his mouth hanging open not paying any attention to Isabelle. So upon noticing his stupor I closed the distance between us and picked her up and started to walk back to my car.

Upon his coming back to reality Sark shot me in the thigh. I dropped to my knee still holding Isabelle, as I slowly tried to regain my balance but before I can Sark shoots me twice in the back. I turned before he fired a third shot and got him between the eyes. Then I pick Isabelle back up and pull out my cell phone as I continued walking to my car.

"Grandpa, I've got Isabelle. Send a recovery team to the truck yard on Albion. Bye." Then once I am on the way home I make another call. "Mom, its Laura. Meet me at the house, I found Isabelle."

Once we got home and Isabelle is in mom's arms, my adrenaline was gone and I finally collapse. I can hear Isabelle start to tell mom what happened with Sark, as I hear Vaughn calls the ambulance. Once it arrives mom climbs in the back with me while Vaughn agrees to drive over with the younger kids. I lose consciousness in the ambulance and wake up 4 days later after 2 emergency surgeries.

"Mom?" as I slowly open my eyes I see my mom asleep in the chair beside my bed holding my hand.

"Yeah, baby." she asked, instantly awake.

"Have you been by my bedside this whole time?"

"Yes, where else would I be?" she looked concerned, tired and loving all at the same time.

"What's the word on Sark's team?" I knew mom wasn't going to like my question before I even asked it. But I had to know if any of them had gotten away because if they did we would have to deal with them all over again.

"We don't have to talk about this right now. You need your rest." I know that she is concerned about me and it's weird, no one was really concerned about me before. All I was, was a project, now I'm somebody's daughter.

"Mom, I know that you're concerned about me but it's important. I can't explain right now but just trust me it's important..." I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Syd, can I talk to you for a second?" I don't like the look on my stepfather's face as he looks at my mother.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Before she kissed me on the forehead and left the room. Once outside the door Vaughn hands mom the phone. Before hanging up the phone mom looks up at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as she re-enters the room.

"Yeah. I have to go home for a little bit. But I'll be back later, okay?" she is obviously very concerned about something and is not going to tell me about whatever it is.

"Yeah, mom. I'll be fine." With that she kissed my forehead again. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." With that mom and Vaughn left. Leaving me to think about what could have happened while I was unconscious.


End file.
